Through the Holidays
by xxxCodeTsubasa
Summary: A series of SuzaLulu oneshots written for the major holidays. Set in between R1 and R2.
1. Christmas

AuthorsNote: Hooray! My first SuzuLulu fic! Please Read and Reveiw. If you don't review at least you read it right? Merry Christmas. I will update once New Years comes along. HAPPY HOLIDAYS

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass or it's characters or otherwise this would happen! XD

----------------------------------------------------------

**Christmas**

The hot oven opened, and the raven-haired boy reached in with one oven-mitted-hand and pulled out a tray blanketed with fresh baked cookies, the heat from the oven lifting up into his along with the wafting smell of the pastries. Lelouch squinted his eyes from the heat and quickly brought the tray to the counter and smiled at his accomplishment. It happened to be a special Christmas this year, and that was the very reason he baked the disgusting sugary devils. This year, Suzaku was actually coming to visit, and Lelouch had no idea what to make for the Knight of Seven. Rolo had helped with the preparations and was currently working on the finishing touches inside the house and had also taken the liberty of setting up the table to look as if they were going out on a romantic date. The thought made Lelouch laugh, despite the fact in the deeper recess' of his mind he wished dearly for the chance to be alone with the knight.

Grabbing the spatula out of the drawer, he plucked the mushy cookies from the hot tray and dropped them down on a plate. Taking a moment, Lelouch took in the welcoming scent of chocolate before he Rolo and Suzaku devoured them all. Rolo interrupted the intoxicating scent by calling out the prince's name with a small brotherly wave.

"Nee-san! The table's all set up, and I think Suzaku will be here any minute," Rolo told him, a soft smile sticking to the boys face as he poked into the kitchen. Lelouch nodded back and it warmed his heart to also see the excitement in his little brother's light violet eyes.

"Alright, thank you Rolo," Lelouch said, untying his apron and hanging it on a small hook on the back of a door at one end of the kitchen. Although the other members of the Student Council knew of Suzaku's coming, they had already had their chance to see him that afternoon and were over it. Lelouch, however, had thought it would have been not of proper etiquette to let their guest just spend an afternoon of Christmas Eve with his friends, so with the help of Rolo, they decorated the house for hours, invited the Knight of Seven to dinner and dressed themselves appropriately. Stepping outside of the heated kitchen, Lelouch lightly gaped at the lovely sight of a beautiful Christmas tree and the many decorations that decked their home with a lovely holiday feel. The prince smiled over his little brother and then looked around the room again. "Ah, Rolo, it's beautiful in here, you did a wonderful job, although", Lelouch paused and jokingly glared at Rolo, "I still believe my paper cut-outs of the snowmen are the best," he claimed with a chuckle accompanied by laughter from the small brunette boy beside him. Their laughter was disrupted by a sudden knock at the door. Immediately the two brothers looked at each other then at the door.

"Are you, err," Rolo pointed back and forth from Lelouch to himself with an unsure look. Lelouch shrugged and walked toward the door, Rolo had guessed he was going to get it and set himself at the table. Grabbing the doorknob, he turned it and a small knot formed in his stomach awaiting the coming of Suzaku, and then opened the door. There standing quite pleasantly in the door way was the young Japanese man, dressed quite plainly, but somehow the young man just managed to make the button up shirt seem more than it was worth.

"Welcome," Lelouch smiled, "Suzaku."

"Glad to be here," Suzaku smiled back with bright teeth. As the prince let the knight through the door, they caught each other's eyes for just a split second, and Lelouch could've sworn he saw something more in those emerald orbs than just a "friendly" look, though he forgot about it as soon as Rolo excitedly invited Suzaku over to the table. It made him happy to see his little brother present the food Rolo was so proud of helping cooked.

"I see you guys decorated," Suzaku noted, taking a seat at the table, Lelouch sitting on the other side of him. Rolo nodded happily, pouring each of them a drink.

"Yep, well that is, Rolo did most of the work, I just put some figures on shelves and taped some of my cut-out snowmen on the window," Lelouch chuckled at the last part, the other two joining in. The cut-out snowmen seemed to become an inside joke between the three of them, and both Suzaku and Lelouch preferred to keep it that way.

The dinner went about quite nicely. They ate, were full and Suzaku told them great stories of being in the Knight of Rounds and the people he met in it. Although three quarters of the way through these stories, Lelouch had utterly stopped listening and focused himself on Suzaku alone. He studied his body as the boy talked, and dazedly stared at his lips the most. There was a small speck of mashed potato on the line of his lips and this let Lelouch's mind wander through possibilities. Rolo noticed this and smirked, excusing himself from the table. The prince's younger brother had left the two of them alone. On purpose. Lelouch hadn't really noticed, being too focused on the speck of mashed possibilities. Without realizing it, Lelouch subconsciously leaned over the small table heading for Suzaku's lips. Suzaku, utterly taken by surprise, blushed and leaned back in his chair, but the now on the table prince muttered something that took over Suzaku wholly.

"Let me lick it off," the prince had muttered, brushing their lips together and then licking off the speck of possibilities. The action and choice of words had possessed Suzaku and he deepened the kiss, Lelouch in turn opened his mouth slightly to allow such an action. One of the Knights hands, which had been tightly gripping his napkin, was now holding onto the back of the darker haired boy's neck, lightly pulling him in closer for a tastier sensation. The knight's other hand was gingerly touching the side of the prince's face causing the raven-hair to shudder in pleasure. Lelouch had now made his way across the table and, with some help, ended up on the brunette's lap and placed his arms wrapped around the Japanese. They continued like that for several more minutes, with every second becoming more intimate, until Lelouch realized that the other was trying to unbutton his shirt, err, WAS unbuttoning his shirt and was now finished revealing his soft chest. Not only had his shirt become unbuttoned, but his pants as well. Turning into a bright red tomato, every muscle in the prince's body had tensed. As if sensing this, the knight broke away their lips, lightly licking his own.

"What's wrong?" Suzaku asked in a possessed tone, his eyes glazed with pleasure. Lelouch shook his head, whispering, "Nothing," then leaned his head back toward Suzaku and kissed his neck making the Knight of Seven shiver and his body tense, but he smiled gripping onto the prince's shoulder and back. The prince let the other grip onto him, and then overpower him. Suzaku had lifted Lelouch up and moved the two of them on top of the table and returned the favor by kissing and breathing hot breath down the darker haired boy's neck, ear, and chest. Lelouch let out a light gasp almost a whimper, his chest rising up and down quickly and his body shaking in pleasure as the other ran his fingers down Lelouch's body.

"Take me…" Lelouch muttered roughly, kissing the knight passionately, letting his tongue slip into his mouth to taste him. As if on command, Suzaku released his own body and only parted their lips once to mutter back with as much lust as Lelouch, "Of course…"

The next morning, both Rolo and Lelouch waved goodbye to Suzaku as he left their home.

"Merry Christmas!" the brothers yelled in unison. Suzaku waved back to them one last time.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Suzaku yelled back, and then disappeared into the tinted car. Rolo looked up at Lelouch and smiled, and then headed back inside. Lelouch followed and seated himself on the couch, pulling up his black turtle neck he put on that morning. Rolo sat beside him, holding the stuffed reindeer Suzaku had gotten him for Christmas.

"That sure was nice of Suzaku," Rolo stated, happily holding onto the deer closely along with the locket attached to his cell phone that Lelouch had gotten him. Then, with a curious kitten-like look, Rolo stared up at his older brother and asked, "So what did Suzaku get you big brother?" Lelouch, tensed a bit and his face began to redden.

"Oh he didn't get me anything," Lelouch smiled over Rolo unsurely, and then his face morphed into a confused look as his little brother smirked hinting that he knew more than he let on.

"Oh really?" Rolo asked mockingly, quickly snapping his little fingers on Lelouch's turtleneck and pulling down the material to reveal a small dark blemish on the prince's nearly perfect skin. How did he..? Then Lelouch realized, there had to have been a time when Rolo would've come back during his and Suzaku's moment on the table, and the thought made him sick to think of his little brother seeing such a dirty scene. Instead of showing how sorry he was, Lelouch looked at Rolo straight in the eyes and chuckled as if to say "you caught me". Rolo snickered back at him. "I bet it's his message of 'Merry Christmas'," Rolo laughed lifting himself off the couch and headed out of the room. Lelouch lightly touched the mark with his hand and smiled lovingly and he thought 'Yes Merry Christmas, Suzaku...'


	2. New Year

AuthorsNote: Happy New Year everyone! Now enjoy some SuzaLulu.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass nor its charcters blah blah blah we know..

--------------------------------------------

Dong! A large clock chimed in the night followed by large cheers of the student body. Out on the stage a recognizable blond appeared, microphone in hand.

"Alright everybody! That means four more hours until the New Year!" At that, Milly raised her hand in the air and it was welcomed by a series of more cheers and screams of excitement and joy. Lelouchwatched uninterestedly as Milly curtsied in her small blue dress and walked off stage. He rolled his amethyst eyes at her actions. it was so like Milly to make a big deal out of something, but he had to admit, the rest of the student body enjoyed it. Then why, lelouch thought, did he feel so left alone? Rolo had told him it was becuase Suzaku said he wouldn't be able to visit for a while, busy with work with the Knight of Rounds. Although Lelouch had denied it, he couldn't help but think of his cat-eyed lover. Over the week, since Christmas, The raven-haired boy had begun to think more often during the day. Not about school, not about the world, nor that empty feeling he had, but about Suzaku. About his curly chocolate hair, his emerald eyes that stared lovingly at him, about his tanned body and the soothing way he talked to him when he was upset. As the prince's mind began to wander to those specific things once again, he moaned in annoyance, his pants suddenly felt a size smaller than a moment before. Silently, he dug his face in his arms, wishing that his knight was there to keep him company and mostly get rid of the urge he was currently feeling in his abdomen and down.

"Are you, um, alright, Lulu?" a soft voice asked, off to the side of the dark haired boy. Lelouch dazedly lifted his head and looked to his left, meeting eyes with Shirley Fenette who wriggled nervously in her green dress and fancy flats. She stared at him worriedly and he looked back at her with a blank stare, but smiled, not wanting her to worry too much about him.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Lelouch falsly stated, knowing he pulled it off by the relieved look Shirley responded with.

"Oh alright," Shirley said, then looked over her shoulder and turned back to "her Lulu" and told him, "there's um... someone here to see you, Lulu." Lelouch looked at her, puzzled, and then stood up from his seat, realizing then just how warm he had been in the seat, and walked just a little past Shirley. There at the entrance stood a very familiar brunette with a very familiar smile waving at him, flanked by two others, one taller with blond hair, the other shorter with light pink hair in a ponytail holding a camera. Lelouch's face brightened and he waved back. Milly had obviously noticed the arrival of the Knights and was now back on stage with her favorite microphone in hand.

"May we all welcome, three very special guests," Milly shouted joyously into the device, "Gino Weinberg, Anya Alstreim, and our very own... Suzaku Kururugi!!" Everyone who was there cheered and clapped, all three Knights bowed politely and amazingly everyone had continued what they were doing rather than rampaging around the knights begging for signatures and what not. Suzaku smiled, a red flush on his face in embarrassment and he walked over to Shirley and Lelouch, who smiled welcomingly back at him.

"I'm going to go see where Rolo went..." Shirley said, after an awkward pause between the three of them, and left quickly into the mass of dancing students, her face a giant red tomato. The tension had suddenly released as soon as Shirley left and both Suzaku and Lelouch chuckled lightly.

"I'm glad I get to see you again," Suzaku said soothingly, his eyes reflecting love toward his darker haired lover. The prince's face grew a light shade of red and he leaned against the table he had been sitting at.

"I'm glad to see you as well," Lelouch responded, smiling sweetly back at him, when all of a sudden a small beeping noise was heard. He turned toward the source of the sound and saw Anya holding up her camera as she stared at it with a blank gaze.

"Recorded," the strange pink haired knight said, then mysteriously walked off toward Gino, who was currently dancing with Milly, and disappeared. Lelouch looked back over at Suzaku questioningly. The Knight of Seven just smiled back and let out an unsure laugh, Lelouch shaking his head with a soft smile.

"Do you want to dance?" Suzaku asked holding out his hand. Lelouch blushed more, nodding and took his hand and together they headed into the forest of dancing students. Shirley raised an eyebrow from where she was as she saw the two hold hands into the crowd and, taken over by a spurt of jealousy, she decided then, she wanted to know exactly what was going on between those two and left Rolo alone at the snack and drink table with two seniors offering him a drink of beer. Rivals noticed Shirley's sudden behavior and watched her as he made his way over to the DJ to request a love song to karaoke to Milly (a very bad idea may you ask), and suddenly tripped a bit over a wire that Rivals recognized as the power chord to all the electricity in the ball room and noted to stay away from that.

Suzaku dragged Lelouch to the back happily, Lelouch chuckled as the Japanese weaved them through everyone, wondering where his lover was taking him exactly. They stopped in the back where no one was dancing and the prince looked around and then back at Suzaku, confusion rising in his gaze. The Knight of Seven chuckled and lightly placed his lover against the wall, only to be responded with more confusion in the others amethyst eyes. Rolling his own emerald ones, Suzaku leaned into Lelouchand lightly placed his lips against his own. The prince finally understood the others actions and smirked, deepening their kiss and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him in closer to his slimmer body. The chocolate haired boy lightly grabbed one of his lovers' arms and pinned it to the wall with his hand and slickly licked the inside of Lelouch's mouth. The other responded first with a light gasp, but apparently found it as a turn on and entered Suzaku's mouth with his own tongue, lightly moaning in pleasure as his knight pressed his body with his own.  
Lightly excusing herself passed several dancers, Detective Shirley Finette followed her crush and his friend through the crowd. She had only lost them a couple times, but she swore she saw them in the back. Determinedly she headed toward the empty back caught sight of brunette and raven hair. _Bingo!_ she thought as she moved in closer. Were they... talking? No. They seemed too close to each other than that. With a confused look and a strong curiosity burning in her head, Shirley started to walk toward them.

"Lulu...?" she muttered, when suddenly she was bumped back into the crowd. Rolo had accidentally pushed her, but something was wrong with him. The poor boy was having trouble standing up right and was basically tripping over himself. His usually vibrant light violet eyes were hazed and he smiled goofishly at Shirley, his face flushed with neither embarrassment nor nervousness. "Rolo?! A-are you drunk!?" Shirley shouted. The young boy laughed and tried to walk toward the orange haired girl when suddenly he tripped. The lights, the music, the party itself stopped. Lelouch gasped lightly and held onto Suzaku, who in turn held him back, their hearts racing faster than they had before. The rest of the students all began to talk loudly in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch asked as Suzaku grabbed his arm and began to drag him through the dark to who knows where.

"Well no one can see us now," The knight answered simply, continuing to drag Lelouch until they almost reached the door, when suddenly someone had bumped into them, creating a domino effect as Lelouch fell to the floor and his cat-eyed lover to fall on top of him. Ironically,at the same time, Milly had discovered the plug and the lights were now back on along with the music. In the center of the room, in an awkward position, Suzaku and Lelouch lied on the ground, one of the knights legs in between Lelouch's. People stared, some "ooh"ed. Gino, a little tipsy, turned around and faced the scene and laughed.

"Woopsy!" he laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Recorded," came a light voice as Anya took another picture of the two of them. Lelouch's face, possibly whole body, was red with embarrassment, and he couldn't help but want Suzaku even more with the Knight of Seven on top of him like that. Suzaku, also flushed with embarassment, could only chuckle and apologized as he got off of the prince. Lelouch shrugged it off with an "it's OK" and stood up with some help from the chocolate haired boy. Everyone who had watched the scene had moved somewhere else and with the music back on and a slight apology from Milly for the sudden black-out, had begun to dance once more. Lelouch awkwardly looked away from Suzaku and shuffled his feet. Suzaku grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the crowd as if reading the prince's thoughts. They reached the snack and drink table and they stood there for a moment, not meeting each others gazes.

"Moment ruined?" Suzaku asked, deciding to look back over at his lover who was squirming where he stood.

"Actually..." Lelouch muttered looking back over at Suzaku, his violet eyes fogged with lust. Suzaku blushed and nodded. A girl nearby, chewing on a piece of pizza rolled her eyes. Flipping her long green hair she approached them and cleared her throat to catch their attention. Hearing the loud noise, they both turned toward the sound and stared at the girl blankly.

"The table's pretty big, you can go under it, there's a cover after all, and I won't say anything," the strange girl stated nonchalantly, taking another bite out of the cheesy pizza. Lelouch and Suzaku looked back and forth from each other to the girl and back. Not being able to hold it in any longer, the boys slipped underneath the table, Suzaku pushing Lelouch to the floor, who recently discovered he found being overpowered was one of his turn-ons, and was instantly on top of him, and kissed him rather passionately.

"Hey! Yer C...C!" The drunken Rolo said, slurring his words slightly, approaching the green haired girl, having to hold onto. Finishing her pizza, C.C. wrapped her arm around the poor drunken boy and led him away from the table.

"That I am, but let's not disturb the lovebirds," with that, Rolo confusedly let the strange girl drag him away...

--------------------------

A few hours passed and everyone awaited patiently. Milly stood back on the stage with her microphone and yelled out, "Ready? 5!" Everyone joined in.

"4!" Lelouch parted from Suzaku, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"3!" They lay there side by side and looked over at each other and gave each other a tired smile.

"2!!" Suzaku leaned over Lelouch and they gave each other one final passionate kiss.

"1!!!" They held each other for one final moment, knowing it would be awhile before they could be together like this again... warm in each others arms.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The Ball Room was filled with loud noises, cheers, screams, and many other crazy noises. Under the table, the two lovers held each other just a little bit tighter.

"I love you, Suzaku..." Lelouch whispered heavily into the knights ear.

"I love you too," Suzaku whispered back. And they stayed like that until everyone had left and Gino and Anya were searching for Suzaku... Holding each other and cherishing their moment together, ready to embrace what might come during the "New Year".

-----------------------------------------

AuthorsNote: Well? Did you like it? I personnally like the idea of a drunken Rolo. LOL  
I will update as soon as Valentine's Day rolls around!


	3. VDay

AuthorsNote: Yay Valentine's Day is finally here! And just so you know, I was anxious to write this one. It's all mostly following Shirley, but it IS SuzaLulu.

Oh and I forgot that Kallen and Nina aren't supposed to be in this, but they are anyway.. so here are my excuses for them. Kallen came back for a short while, and Nina hasn't left yet! XD

And I would realy like to thank all those people who reviewed, favorited, and watched this fic. and me! It means alot! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: don't own CodeGeass, although I read a GREAT book about their past... so sad, but so maximum adorable at the same time!

---------------------

Love was blooming everywhere on the Ashford campus. Valentine's Day had brought together new young couples around the globe, even those no one whould have expected. Shirley believed if Valentine's Day could bring together people like that, surely it would bring her and Lelouch together, even if just for a short while. Chocolate box in hand, she carreid herself to the Studen Council room, preparing herself to face him directly. In her mind she rehearsed her well-thought-out lines over and over again, walking through the hall, even muttering them as she did so, earning her some unwelcomed stares from the other students getting out of school. Reaching the double-grand doors of the room, and taking a deep breath, Shirley grabbed hold of the doorknob and opened them, entering the room with the poise of a very high noble and the grace of a ballerina. The members of the Student Council sitting in there stared at her, Rivals snickered under his breath along with the blond haired president, and Nina and Kallen looked up at the swimmer expectantly. Shirley raised an eyebrow from her green eyes and looked at everyone sitting around the long table. All, but one Lelouch Lamperouge and Suzaku Kururugi were , Shirley's hopes and shoulders dropped, and she slumped over to a seat across from Nina, digging her head into her arms, nose meeting the cold surface of the table. 'Why?' she asked herself with a moan. 'Why on the one day I was sure I was going to tell him how I feel, he's gone!?!?' Milly gave Rivals a concerned look and walked around the table from her seat over to the moping Shirley, one thing absolutely sure in her mind.

"Upset because your darling Lulu isn't here?" Milly asked, leaning over the table next to the lovesick girl. A head of orange hair nodded and Milly just sighed knowingly and smiled, taking a seat on the table.

"You know," Rivals started, realizing something, a hand on his chin.

"What is it this time, Rivals?" Kallen questioned in annoyed tone, her brow furrowing, as she wrapped boxes of candy upon demand of the president. Shirley poked her head up to listen, at least Rivals stupid comments could lighten her mood.

"Suzaku and Lelouch have been together a lot lately..." Rivals had his 'hard thinkiing' face on and was seriously investigating this within his mind. Shirley didn't feel any better, in fact, she might have told anybody she felt much worse from the comment. Kallen came in with a thick, "Duh!" full of sarcasm. Rivals backed away from her loud voice, as he had completely unexpected it. "I'm just sayin'!" Rivals voiced loudly. "But you have to agree with me: there's definitely something going on with those two." With that, he continued to help Kallen wrap the assorted candy lying in front of them. Shirley sighed loudly, dropping her head back into her folded arms and her green eyes dull once more. What Rivals had pointed out she found to be quite true. Her green eyes shot open as she realized something horrible. It was _true_. urgently, Shirley stood up from her seat and grabbed her box of chocolates. Milly watched curiously as Shirley stumbled over boxes and chairs, chocolates in hand, making her way to the door.

"There's just no way!" she exclaimed making her way out the door and closing it abruptly and storming across the hall to where even Shirley herself had no idea. 'What am I doing?' she asked herself with a roll of her eyes, and stopping in the middle of the now empty hall. 'It's not like they like each other that way, Lulu doesn't roll that way!' Now her tangerine hair flowed behind her once again as the girl began to walk back to the room. Suddenly she stopped, the once flowing hair falling at her sides once more. "Or does he...? But why would Lulu much less _Suzaku_ like the other.. that way?!" Shirley found herself storming through the hall once more, clutching the box of chocolates tightly, her face a light red. Slowly, as she made her way out of the school, Shirley began to walk slower and slower until she eventually came to a stop in front of the fountain. Grassy eyes staring into nothing as she let her mind wander, images forming in her mind of what might of happened to cause the boys' absence...

_"Lulu-chan!" Suzaku came running into the classroom, flowers, balloons, and chocolates in hand. Lelouch ran up to him with a smile and they gave each other a warm hug. The surrounding fictional class "awed" and, handing Lelouch the gifts, Suzaku held out his hand. "Lelouch! Run away with me! I love you!"_

_"I love you too!" Lelouch took the soldiers hand and the ran out of the school together, happily ever after._

Shirley blushed at the thoughts, and a small trickle of blood ran from her nose...

_ "Lelouch," Suzaku, expressionless met the raven-haired boy in the back of the school. Lelouch took a step back when the brunnette took out a knife, holding it up, preparing to strike._

_"But, Suzaku! I thought we were frie-...!!" Lelouch was cut-off by a blow from the knife._

_"We WERE friends..." Then Suzaku laughed maniacally as he sank into the shadows._

Shirley smacked her head and yelled aloud, "NO! Suzaku isn't a murderer! Not even! And even if he ever did kill someone it wouldn't be Lulu! Which is why rather than MURDER he would marr....." the girl trailed off as more images entered her strange mind, her cheeks another shade of red...

[i] "Oh, Suzaku," Lelouch choked on his words, holding up a single hand to his face, blushing like mad. Suzaku was bent down on one knee, his arms extended out holding a lovely velvet case. They were surrounded by a sakura petals that were falling off from the conveniently placed sakura tree beside them, the convenient sunset making the scene much more beautiful.

"Lelouch," Suzaku started, his green eyes staring lovingly up at the one before him.

"Oh god," Lelouch's free hand was taken by one of Suzaku's. [/i]

Shirley was full-fledged nosebleeding, and she felt light headed, but the scene continued onward...

[i] "Will you," Suzaku took the ring out of the box and began to place it on the others' finger. Lelouch began to tear-up and his legs started to wobble, almost unable to support him any longer. "Will you," suddenly his tone of voice changed, "wake up~" [/i]

---

There were...voices? At least that's what Shirley believed as she slowly opened her eyes, catching sight of a blank white ceiling. 'Am I...dead?' was her first though, but then she figured heaven wouldn't have such hard mattresses that would hurt your back as much as it was at the moment to hers. As soon as her vision cleared, she blinked a few times and looked around, strands of her orange hair falling off the small bed she was on. her movement caught the attention of a certain blond who immediately rushed to her side with a warm-hearted smile, leaning only slightly over the swimmer. Shirley turned her head towards the president, her eyes half-closed.

"How are you feeling?" Milly asked like a mother would her child. Shirley focused on her body and to-tell-the-truth, she felt perfectly fine, and wondered what must of happened to her.

"I feel just fine," Shirley uttered out sleepily. "What happened?"

The president smirked then stated, "You had a nosebleed and fainted in front of the fountain." Shirley blushed ferociously, everything immediately coming back to her. The president laughed, "Lelouch and Suzaku were the ones who found you and brought you here, the nurses office," Milly told her, almost teasingly.

"Lulu..and Suzaku?" Shirley restated. She turned her head back up to the ceiling. "So they weren't... thank god!" Shirley sighed in relief. Milly tilted her head in curiosity, then smirked lightly.

"Of course they weren't doing what YOU thought they were!" Milly laughed, Shirley blushing even more. "I sent them to go deliver candy-grams through school, and on their way back to the council room to pick more up they found you on the ground."

"Oh..." she said lightly,her face flushing a smaller shade of red. "I see..."

"They're outside of the nurse's office if you want to thank them," Shirley perked up. She did feel bad for making Lulu and Suzaku go through all that trouble to take her to the nurse and both of them deserved a proper 'thank you' at the least. Nodding with a soft determined smile, Shirley brought herself to a sitting position and pushed herself slowly off the bed, her feet landing with a soft thud on the ground. As she neared the door, Shirley could hear the boys talking outside, although she couldn't tell what they were saying, and prepared herself. She set her hand on the knob and the voices ceased, but the girl took no notice of it and opened the door.

"Hey you guy-" After stepping foot outside she immediately retreated back into the nurses office, and rested herself agianst the now closed door. her eyes began to water, and she froze there in shock. What she had seen was Lelouch lightly close his eyes in a lustful haze and purse his lips, followed by Suzaku breaking the space between them by holding Lelouch's chin and locking their lips as they held hands on the chairs on the other side of the hallway facing the entrance. Shirley smiled defeatedly and walked back over to Milly who gave her a concerned look from her seat on the bed. Falling to her knees, she let the tears flow, the president came over to her and hugged her, figuring she had found out what Milly already had a couple weeks after New Year's. In her heart, Shirley knew she would always love Lelouch, but it was learning something new. That she could never have him, especially if it meant competing with Suzaku, much less a MAN. She came to even terms with her heart and let Milly comfort her just a little bit more..

---------------------------------

AN: OK OK. Some Shirley angst... But whatever, still SuzaLulu, right? I hope you enjoyed it at the least.

See you in 's Day! ~3


	4. StPatricks Day

AN: Yay Day! I hope you all wore green! Or otherwise you're gettin' pinched! XD

So this took me awhile, I've been a busy person and just 2 days ago got my computer back. (It died the day after New years. I've been using my dad's slow ass computer), so I'm sorry it's late... Oh and in this Chapter Shirley has regained her confidence to win Lulu back! (although it's not a total plot, i just love love-sick Shirley XD) And for once I actually planned out almost every single event in this chapter! Hooray for me! w

DISCLAIMER: dont' own CG nor do I own Twister the game!

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO FAVORITED OR REVIEWED! MUCH IS APPRECIATED!!

Green: the Color of Jealousy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suzaku was excited for Milly's small party for the Student Council. This year for once she decided not to get the whole school involved, which was actually nice, and she even let him invite some of his friends from work. Of course at the mention of "Friends from work", Suzaku had started to call Cecile and Lloyd, when he realized with heavy heart he didn't work for them anymore, so with a lighter attitude he had called the two he most got along with in the Knights of Round, one Gino Weinberg and Anya Alstriem. Clad in a green button up shirt and his uniform pants, Suzaku had answered the door to his room happily, catching the Knight of Three by surprise, having not ever seen Suzaku's "fun side" before, only his serious side from work. Anya walked in calmly, no emotion emanating off her face, and her lips only muttering out the words, "Recorded," as she flashed her camara upon arrival.

"Gino's not wearing green," the pink-haired girl stated plainly, pointing a singe index finger toward the tall blonde who looked back at her with a genuinely confused face, and shrugged. Suzaku and his serious face stood next to Gino and stared up at him. The knight smiled back at the smaller one then squinted as a small hand pinched the side of his arm.

"Ow!" Gino yelped, rubbing the small red spot on his arm. The blue eyes of Gino met green, however they weren't serious, sad, or even lonely. The green eyes were bright and joyful, reminding him a bit of a child's. Suzaku smiled up at him, too happy and excited to be all that serious around Gino.

"On Day you have to wear green, or otherwise," Suzaku pointed at the spot Gino's hand was holding, "that will happen," he said with a tilt of his head, grabbing a black jacket hanging off his door and turning a little more toward Anya. "So you guy's ready to go?" Anya simply nodded, while Gino's head looked as if he was having a seizure. With a small chuckle, Suzaku told them 'let's go', and led them out of the room and toward the Student Council room with a beat in his step.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milly laughed at the chaos in the room. Lelouch had tried to pin up a "Happy Day" banner over the window, but due to Shirley's clumsiness, boxes had fallen causing the cat to run out of his hiding place and knock the stool out from underneath the prince's feet, causing him to topple over and land on top of the table, tangled in banner. Rivals sighed as he watched the chaos happen and looked up at the tangerine haired girl who was blushing a deep red and apologizing endlessly to the boy holding his head on the table. Milly clapped her hands in enjoyment, coming to a stop only to see if she had really heard the door knock. Another knock at the door was heard, brightening the girl's face up as she ran to them, opening them up with a fierce, "WELCOME!"

Suzaku wasn't at all taken by surprise by Milly's ferocity and instead, nervously smiled back at her, entering the room, followed by Gino who was startled, but happy nonetheless, and Anya with no expression.

"Haha, hi Milly," Suzaku greeted with a small laugh, suddenly stopping in his tracks as his eyes layed sight on the scene in front of him. "Lelouch?" he questioned, walking to the table and lightly lifting the part of the banner covering the others face. The prince looked at him with the most agitated look Suzaku had seen and sighed, stating simply, "I fell."

Giino, Milly, Suzaku, and Rivals laughed at the plain and simple answer coming from the most detailed person in the room. The laughter, as it calmed down, was followed by a small "Recorded" from the girl with the camara. A loud groan was heard from Lelouch, his face flushing a light red and him grabbing the banner once more and throwing it over his face. Shirley gasped and stood up, her face also red with embarrassment, making her way around the boxes of decorations she tripped over.

"Hello! Welcome!" Shirley practically yelled out, too embarrassed to control the very volume of her voice, only making her blush even more. Gino politely nodded his head back at her and took her hand, planting a small kiss on the back of it.

"It's a pleasure," he smiled down at her. Suzaku gave him a small slap on the arm, happening to be the same spot he pinched, and looked up at him seriously. Milly let out a hearty laugh and proceded to help Lelouch up and untangle from the banner, along with Rivals and Rolo, who had been previously quiet playing a game on the computer.

"Too formal," Suzaku scolded the blonde, wavig a single index finger at him in front of his face. Shirley nervously smiled and backed away, tripping over the cat and letting out a yelp. The girl's yelp caught their attention, and they stared down at her, however, Suzaku's finger was still up in the air giving a last wave intcing the cat down below to pounce on it and clamp it's teeth around the digit. Suzaku's face was one of pain and a reminiscing happyness at the same time, as he remembered how Arthur had done that in the past. Gino chickled and grabbed the cat off of Suzaku's finger and cradled it in his arms, tickling it's belly with his fingers and making baby noises. Suzaku blew on his finger, then bent down offering Shirley his hand.

"T-thanks," she siad, taking the knights hand allowing herself to be pulled up. They turned toward the once chaotic scene to see that the banner was now put up and Lelouch was currently recieving a band-aid on his hand, Rolo gently placing it there with a sweet boyish charm. Suzaku smiled, glad that the once orphaned boy now had a someone to call family, whether siad family was involuntary or not. The young boy smiled and let his older brother go, Lelouch smiled down at him, nodding his head and proceded toward the knight of seven and Shirley. "S-sorry, Lulu.." Shirley said, shuffling her feet and looking down at the ground. Lelouch smiled spympatheticaly.

"It's alright Shirley," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. This interaction, Suzaku wasn't sure how, made him angry at the orange-haired girl. He was suddenly overcome by a wave of anger to where he immediately brushed Lelouch's hand off. The looked up at him in shock, not expecting Suzaku to do such a thing. Suddenly, he realized what he had done and his features were flooded with shame.

"I'm sorry!" he apoligized, patting Shirley's shoulder then Lelouch's hand. "It's just.. I uh-... Saw A FLY!" he blurted out, thinking of the first excuse he could think of. Shirley told him it was ok and patted his shoulder back in return, then went off when Milly called out her name to help set up some game she pulled out of a box. Suzaku looked down in embarrassment as he could feel the smirk eminating of off his lovers face in front of him. Lelouch nudged him, causing the chocolate haired boy to look up at him. His face flushed when he saw that smug look on the other's face. It was just so damn beautiful, but at the same time, he was pissed! How could he look at him like that? So condescending! Obviously Lelouch had taken note of this and just smiled leaning in closer to his ear.

"You were jealous," he whispered, lightly laughing as he backed away from the now tomatoed knight, who looked away, tightening his fists. Suzaku's head whipped around back toward Lelouch.

"And what if I was!" he yelled in a whisper,not wanting to catch the attention of the other's in the room who were pretty preoccupied with other things. That is, except one pink haired girl, who silently sat a little off to the side of them, recording thier conversation. "You still took notice of it!" Lelouch almost pouted back and shrugged.

"True, that's only cuase I know you too well," he siad with a small shake of his head. Suzaku laughed looked back at him.

"That's because you love me," he whispered. Suzaku watched as the prince's face flushed and he turned his head away, nodding breifly. He let out small laugh then went to go hold the other's hand.

"TWIIIIIISTEEEEERR!" A loud slam was heard from the table as the Student Council president slammed her fists down on the hard wood, every muscle in her face creating a large and almost evil grin. Rivals maoned and yelled out, "Do you have to say it so loud, kaichou!?" Milly nodded back, crossing her amrs in front of her and holding her head up high in the air. Suzaku backed off, taken by surprise, then sighed, allowing his body to be dragged away by Gino, who let out an excited, possibly even girly, squeel and immediately decided to drag his best buddy along toward whatever it is he saw. Shirley sighed and smiled letting a small giggle,

"That's The Prez for ya," Shirley stated, grabbing a square peice of what Suzaku believed to be cardboard out of the box and set it on her lap. Lelouch heavily sighed letting his shoulders droop with his head as he layed eyes on the plastic layed out on the floor.

"Realy, Milly?" the prince questioned motioning to the plastic on the floor. Suzaku followed his arm movements to see a familiar game he used to play with Lelouch, Nunally, and Kaguya (when she came to visit) when they were young. The familiar colored cirlces all lined up in those rows captivated his eyes and he girnned widely, breaking away from Gino and excited jumped over the mat. Milly nodded greatly and patted the prince's head, who instantly smacked her hand away. The president laughed.

"Twister!" Suzaku siad excitedly. "I remember this! It's been so long... WHO GOES FIRST?!" he asked Milly, wide-eyed. The president was actually taken by surprise, but smiled happy that at least one person was happy about her choice of game. She brought up a hat, one recognizable to when they had a particular festival where Lelouch had to be the king of the school and Milly the queen. The crown, most definently fit for a king(although plastic on the inside) was placed in the blonde's lap.

"We're drawing names!" she siad cheerfully. Shirley smiled up at the idea and raised her hand. "Yes, Shirley?" Milly called on her.

"Can I draw the names!?" she asked pleefully.

"Of course!" Milly then handed her the crown. Shirley took it happily and began to shuffle around in the papers. The others saw it as the game going to start and took a seat around the mat. Shirley stuck her tongue out, thinking then pulled one peice of paper out of the hat and looked at the name. her face became worried as she looked down at the paper.

"Me?" she questioned, then set it down, pressing her arm back into the crown. She pulled out another peice and blushed ferociously. "L-L-L-LLLLLL," she stuttered holding the piece away from her as if it were a strange animal about to attack. "LULU?!?" she yelled out. Lelouch's head popped up as he looked at her in desbelief.

"What?" he said, irritatedly.

"Yep you! Now you two, go on the mat!" Milly exclaimed, grabbing Lelouch's right arm and throwing him over the mat. The prince stumbled and decided to just go along with it becuase it was either Twister or something much much worse...

Shirley was then thrown after him, both of them on either side of the mat. Gino waved his hand up in the air, Milly nodded her approval.

"Can I call out the steps?" he asked with a sweet smile. Milly almost blushed, but got ahold of herself and handed the square spinner to him. Lelouch and Shirley prepared themeselves, determination burning in the irises of their eyes. Gino spun the spinner, and called out the first step for Shirley.. and the game began...

The game proceded normally, Lelouch ending up in a verry girlish pose with his back arched, to avoid Shirley whose leg was over him almost as if they were in a staddle. Evey pose they were in that was picture worthy was followed by a flash of Anya's camara. Rolo peaked over her shoulder to look at all of them, obvoisly having fun watching the crazy antics. The next moves were called and called agian, Shirley and Lelouch's situations everchanging. Suzaku blushed at some of the poses showing off Lelouch's body like that. He knew it was just a game, but some of them just made his mind wander to impure things making his face flush. As his mind began to wander once more as Lelouch's was in a very suggestive pose, he froze. The whole room went silent.

"Ah!" Shirley screamed softly, her green eyes wide in surprise and possibly fear. As Gino had called out the next move, Shirley nodded and bent down, setting her only unused hand down on a cirlce only to look back up into a familiar rump in her face. She flushed and her nose began to bleed giving her a light head and causing her topple over. Lelouch also blushed out of embarrassment and brought himself into a more appropraite stance and looked down at Shirley on the mat with a small shake of his head. Milly let out a loud "HA!" and grabbed the girl on the floor and dragged her away, her nose leaving a small blood trail behind it. Lelouch sweat-dropped, carrying himself off the mat and setting himself instinctively between Suzaku and Gino. Suzaku looked over at Lelouch with a just shook his head at him, but when he looked back toward the mat, he allowed himself to smile. Suzaku knew that he couldn't help but smile when they made eye contact.

Milly grabbed Rivals' shoulder, the boy looked up at her expectingly and hopefully, almost puckering his lips for a kiss, when suddenly he saw the evil glint in her eye.

"Rivals," she said simply, rubbing her thumb on his shoulder. He gulped and nodded. "Do you think you could clean up Shirley's blood off the mat?" Rivals dropped his head and nodded limply, forcing his body up and drudging over to the bloodied area. "Good boy!" Milly exclaimed with a giggle, Rivals feeling as if he were being treated like the presidents pet dog, which he might as well have been. Suzaku felt bad for the poor guy, but he was certianly glad it wasn't him who was being asked, or rather secretly forced, to do the chore, fearfull of kaichou's power. Rolo crawled over and grabbed the spinner from Gino's lap, the blonde looked over at the small boy and tilted his head, Suzaku, curious of the noise, looked over to see Gino happily handing Lelouch's younger brother the spinner actually making the boy's bright violet eyes shine with a bit of happyness. Milly came back over and grabbed the crown, catching everyone's attention. "ALRIGHT!" She yelled out to create tension and excitement. Vehemently she placed her arm in the crown and searched around it. The small crowd of highschool students watched her, anticipating her next outburst as the president ripped out a small peice of paper from the crown and looked down at it with a smirk. Everyone instantly thought it was themeselves and scooted away from the kaichou as discretely as possible.

"GINO!" She yelled out, slamming the paper on the desk, causing only Rivials, Lelouch, and Suzaku to jump lightly in surprise. Gino jumped up instantly, fistis up in the air, and excitedly looked at Milly.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, punching one of his fists out. "Gino's in!" he yelled. The other's looked at him (with the exception of Anya and Shirley) like he was crazy. Suzaku didn't quite understand how his co-worker could be so goddamn happy and even want to be a part of Milly's game, however, the other's happyness was certainly rubbing off because suddenly Suzaku felt excited himself had a grin plastered to his face. Gino's happyness even canceled out Lelouch's hard glare or disapproval that would have brought down the mood of the others. Milly clapped, happy that for once, someone actually wanted to play a part in her game and with her new boosted pep she reached even more ferociously into the crown, letting out series of giggle-fits that to Suzaku, sounded quite evil. Rolo crawled over and picked up a peice of paper on the floor and lifted it up to the blond who was still ripping into the paper filled crown.

"One fell out," Rolo told her, nudging his arm a little more out to catch the crazy woman's attention. Suzaku looked confused at the boy then noticed, that indeed several peices of paper had flown in and out of the crown in the midst of the kaichou's attack. Milly stopped what she was doing and lightly grabbed the paper from the boys hand, setting it in front of her crystal blue eyes. As she read the paper she smiled widely and set it loudly down on top of Gino's name. Suzaku was suddenly overcome by a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomache, but it settled a little when Lelouch, sensing his trouble, grabbed his hand and caressed it with his lighter fingers, sending a small tingle up the side of his arm. However, it only aided the feeling which felt like it was getting worse as Milly layed her eyes on him. As soon as those blue orbs set their sight on him, Suzaku felt as if the whole world were looking down upon him, and his stomache began to churn in a very bad way.

"SUZAKU!!!" The blonde yelled out, pointing one slender index finger at him. It had to have been the anticipation killing him because as soon as she yelled out his name, Suzaku felt the weight lift off of him and his stomache stopped churning, giving him an overwhelming sense of releif. Lelouch's hand however, gripped onto a couple of his fingers. The knight didn't need to look over at the raven haired one to tell that he was oviously fretful of the idea of he and Gino playing Twister together after his very own experience with Shirley. Before he lifted himself off the ground, Suzaku gave Lelouch a reassuring squeeze. He let out a held breath and stood on the opposite side of Gino. Milly laughed viciously, Suzaku could swear she was going to lose her voice by the end of the day she was laughing so much, and nodded at Rolo. The young boy nodded back with determination in his bright eyes and flicked the spinner. The long arrow then came to a stop on the board, and the game began once agian.

The game proceded quite lightly. Lelouch watched them carefully, suddenly feeling that sense of jealousy as he watched Gino and Suzaku so much as even brush gainst one another. No matter how many times he told himself not to be so suspicious, there was this glint in the blonde knight of three's eye that told him to be. Rolo called out a few more steps, Anya taking several pictures of thier poses. The prince, glared as the two on the mat laughed having the time of their lives. 'I'm supposed to be the one having that much fun with Suzaku!' Lelouch thought, not allowing the thought to appear on his facial features, but rather his fists agianst the lining of his sleeves. Little did he know that his very own little brother was also watching something quite carefully. The young boy's eyes had been fixated on his older brother the whole time, growing ever more jealous of Lelouch's jealousy over Suzaku. Rolo had seen them on Christmas and had teased his older brother about it, however, over a short period of time, the boy had become ever more attached to his sibling so much as to even want him all to his self. So the younger sibling watched the older one as the older one watched his Christmas lover with another guy playing Twister.

Lelouch surveyed Gino with his eyes, deciding then and there, that the knight of three was NOT good enough for his Suzaku. The thing was, Suzaku was having too much fun with him, and the prince couldn't take it anymore. He had to end it. Glancing around the room for a solution, he began to eliminate future fail plans, when a certain feline caught his eyes from in between Suzaku's leg and Gino's stomache. Smirking to himself, Lelouch rustled the carpet of the Council room floor, although inaudable to everyone else in the room, Arthur's ears swung over to Lelouch's fingers instantly and the cat lazily lifted its head off his paws to look at the twiddling and inticing fingers across the room. 'Perfect,' Lelouch thought as Arthur placed his hind legs behind him, the sign that he was ready to spring forward at any moment. 'If a cat can knock me onto a table, then it can stop a pair of guys from doing anything obscene!' With that thought, the prince moved his hand abruptly to the side. The swift movement and sudden stop sent Arthur on a large spring right from underneath a tilted box and through a small space in between the knights of round, knocking them down in one swoop, continuing on to almost attacking Lelouch's hand, had he not taken it back into his lap, and ran past him right into Rivals leg. The cyclist let out a cry of pain as he attempted to shake the cat off his leg, although it was glued tightly to it, nials, teeth, and all. Lelouch let out a small triumphant "hmph" as he looked at the location of the cat. Turning his head back to his targets however, his eyes widened. Rolo sighed, obviously his brother had not thought about exactly HOW his victims were going to land when they were to fall.

Shirley finaly awoke from her passing out and lifted her head, hearing commotion. As she looked around the room to see what she missed she spotted a very suggestive seen causing her to faint once more from a noseblead. Suzaku lay on the mat, blushing ferociously with the knight of three's left leg in between both of his extremely close to a specific area and the blondes face also very close, thier lips almost meeting eachothers to the point where Suzaku could feel the hot breath coming out of Gino's parted lips making him want to kiss the other. Suzaku almost thought he was going to if Milly hadn't laughed ear-pearcingly loud, followed by Anya's small voice in the back and a flash of her camara. Lelouch covered his ears as soon as his kaichou laughed, also glaring at the scene before him. 'Damnit!' He thought, clenching one of his fists together. 'Damnit damnit damnit!' he thought agian hating himself for not thinking about the outcome of their fall. Gino nervously laughed and smiled down at Suzaku who just sighed and turned his head away from the blond on top of him.

"Sorry Suzaku," Gino apoligized, lifting himself off of the brunnette with a little help from Milly. He bent down once more and offered his hand out to Suzaku with a smile. The knight of seven took it gently and allowed himself to be pulled up almost like a ragdoll. As he brushed himself off, he caught sight of Lelouch and a look of worry crossed his face. A tap on his shoulder brought him back toward Gino, even though he was smiling, something seemed to be troubling him. Gino leaned in a bit closer to Suzaku and whispered, "I need to talk to you." Suzaku looked back up at him then nodded, seeing as it might be serious then turned to Milly who was helping Rivals escape the clutches of Arthur along with Rolo.

"Milly!" Suzaku yelled out to catch their attention. The blonde looked over from what she was doing leaving the work for Rolo, who struggled without the help of the president. "Gino and I will be right back," he told her with a smile. Milly nodded back and turned back around to help Rolo help Rivals who was now covered in a series of scratch marks (And we thought he only attacked Suzaku!). Before leaving the room with Gino, Suzaku caught sight of Lelouch, the look in his dark violet eyes almsot saddened him and he wondered why he looked so sad, but his thoughts were interupted when Gino grabbed hold of his arm and drug him outside of the room.

"So what is it Gino?" Suzaku asked as soon as they were out of the room and down the hall a bit. Gino lightly looked away, but then made eye contact.

"Lelouch," he said simply looking down. Suzaku now had a look of confusion on his face, wondering what exactly he was getting at. Was there something wrong with him? "I don't think he likes me very much," Gino told him, scratching the back of his head. "He kept glaring at me all through the game and well..." Gino trailed off. Suzaku was almost in disbelief, but he could imagine Lelouch doing something like that to just about anyone other than his sister Nunally, who he shouldn't have even been thinking about in the first place.

"Well what?" Suzaku urged him, curious. Gino looked back up at Suzaku, basically preparing himself to give Suzaku bad news.

"Well, I saw him, I think purpously get the cat to knock us over, and he didn't look too happy when I fell on top of you," Gino finaly spit out. Suzaku just smiled up at Gino and laughed.

"Haha! He's so jealous!" Suzaku laughed to himself thinking how cute he thought that was. "I knew he loved me," he siad, not realizing that Gino was still right next to him, cuaght up in the mental image he was getting from imagining Lelouch jealous enough to sabotage someone.

"Love you?" Gino asked. Suzaku turned toward him, realizing what he said. Gino just smiled down at him, and Suzaku understood fully that he could not escape from Gino who had obviously heard his statement and gave in.

"Ok, Gino I'm only going to tell you this, ok?" he siad, studying the others face to make sure he understood. The knight of three nodded quickly. "Alright," he took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Lelouch and I...are... together!" he blurted out, his face red with embarrassment. Gino's grin widened and he clapped excitedly.

"Ha! I knew it!" Gino exclaimed throwing a fist into the air. Suzaku just sighed and looked away. 'What have I done?' he thought heavily to himself.

Lelouch heaved along with Rolo and Milly. They had finally managed, with group effort, to free Rivals from the wrath of Arthur the cat. The cylclist now lay on the ground, face and body alike printed in a pattern of cat scratches and teeth marks. Milly congratulated them on thier success, although it came out weak from her exhaustion. The three had now taken a seat around the table and layed back in them, Rolo in particular sinking into his slowly, too tired to hold himself up. Shirley had awoken once agian, but didn't bother to ask what had happened and instead grabbed herself a cup of water and set herself down around the table quietly as well. The room full of heads swerved toward the door upon the noise of it clicking and swinging open to see the return of Suzaku and Gino, both smiling adequitely.

"What took you so long?" Milly pouted, crossing her arms. Suzaku looked back at her nervously. "We could have used you guys in freeing Rivals!" Rivals laughed weakly off to the side, laying on the ground.

"You mean so he could get attacked instead?" Lelouch inquired from the back. Suzaku looked at him. The look on the other's was so serious, yet he could pull out the hint of sarcasm within them. Milly laughed, admitting that it would have been a bad idea to let Suzaku try to deal with a cat on the attack, much less Arthur, one cat with a history of reapeated hostility toward the knight.

"Recorded," Anya repeated just about the only thing she had said all night, as she leaned over Rivals flashing the camara in his face. Rivals rubbed his eyes from the flash, and several of the heads looked over. Anya then stood straight up and turned toward the window and pointed. "It's getting late..." she noted, walking off of Rivals and grabbing the green jacket she had had on earlier in the day, but had taken off without anyone realy noticing. Milly perked up and put a finger to her lips.

"That's right, huh?" Milly siad with a heavy sigh and leaned back in her chair. Suzaku looked out the window to see that it was most certainly dark outside and Milly's father was only allowing her to keep the room open for so long and the deadline was most likely going to happen soon. The president stood up and walked toward the Twister mat and twisted her head around. "Can someone help me put it away?" she asked happily, although Suzaku could tell that she was depressed that everyone was going to have to leave soon. Nodding, both Gino and Suzaku went to her aid and began folding up the mat, Rolo joined them by grabbing the spinner on the floor and waiting to place it in the box. Milly nodded her thanks and together the Student Council helped clean the room up, from tipped over boxes to games that were either previously played or untouched.

Everyone sayed their last goodbyes, waving and some giving others hugs. Milly gave a large bow and blew kisses as she walked away, laughing as she turned around with an embarrassed Shirley who just waved and siad a particularly long goodbye to Lelouch. Suzaku waved back at them and followed Lelouch and his little brother back to thier home; he could almost feel the stab of the daggers Rolo were giving him, but ignored them. Finaly, everyone evaporated from sight just leaving Rolo, Lelouch, and Suzaku in the cold in front of the home of the brothers. As they made their way to go inside, Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's hand and tugged it. A head of Raven hair turned around and looked at him surprised.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked, wary of the waiting Rolo in front of them. Suzaku took one quick look at Rolo, but then set his gaze upon Lelouch once more.

"I...Want to talk to you," Suzaku siad lightly, taking one quick glance agian at Rolo, then back to Lelouch who looked back at him a little puzzled. "Private?" he asked, moving his eyes in the direction of the now tapping-footed, Rolo. Lelouch understood fully and turned back around to meet his brothers cold gaze.

"Rolo, go on ahead, we'll meet you in there," Lelouch told him with an urging nod. The boy just looked back at him and sighed, but nodded and smiled, turning on his heel and walking into the house. The two watched as the boy entered the home and closed the door, only then turning their attention back to one another. "Well?" Lelouch questioned, apparently already impatient and wanting to know what it was Suzaku needed to talk about in private.

"I told someone about us," Suzaku told him, pulling his head to the side. He could feel the anger ascending off of his lover quickly.

"What?!" Lelouch yelled out, almost in a state of panic, but managing to pull himself back together. "What?" he repeated in a more calm tone, with a hint of disbelief. Suzaku lauged lightly and looked back up.

"It was Gino...I told him that we were together," he siad. Lelouch looked almost confused and shocked at the same time.

"But we're not exactly-"

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Suzaku cut him off. He could feel the blush creep up on his face as he thought about the decision he was about to make. Lelouch also blushed, gulping as he thought about the many possibilities of Suzaku's next words. There was a long pause before Suzaku took in a deep breath. "Lelouch," he started. "I want us to be together," he stated looking seriously into the prince's violet eyes which were wide in surprise. Lelouch took a small step back, bringing a single pale hand up to his chest, resting on his colar bone.

"Suzaku," was all the prince could say, his face reddening. Suzaku took one more breath, closing his eyes and opening them agian to face the other.

"Will you," Suzaku quickly mentally prepared himself at the last minute, trying not to take too long as he could see Lelouch's knees begin to weaken. "Will you be my boyfreind?" he asked sweetly, holding out his hand and placing the nicest smile he could on display.

Lelouch hated himself at that moment. He felt utterly like a love-sick woman, much like Shirley now that he thought about it. His knees were weak, and it crept to his ankles. As much as he thought it was a blow to his masulinity, he couldn't help, but love the feeling all together, and allowed his body to move on its own. He jumped on Suzaku, bringing him into a tight hug. Suzaku hugged him back tightly, smiling even bigger than he had before.

"Yes! Of course!" word throw-up. That's what Lelouch called it. However, Suzaku knew better and labeled it simply as an 'I love you' response.

----------------------------

AN: ok not THAT much SuzaLulu, but I had fun with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as well! ^-^

note1: fear Arthur wrath!

note2: *snap* recorded

See you AT EASTER!!!


End file.
